


A coward's move

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [29]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	A coward's move

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Sa décision est prise. La quitter avant qu'elle ne le quitte. Prendre les devants et garder sa dignité, voilà ce que Fred devait faire. Il n'avait qu'à contacter son avocat et faire signer à Faith les papiers du divorce. Oh, et réclamer la garde des enfants, aussi. Faith aura peut-être causé la fin de leur mariage, mais elle ne lui prendra pas ses enfants. Elle ne le mérite pas. Elle n'a rien fait pour eux. Pas autant que lui. 

Sous ses airs supérieurs, parce que madame occupe un poste important, elle ne vaut en réalité pas mieux que lui, le simple livreur de paquets. Elle n'est même pas fichue de prendre soin de sa famille. Il n'y a que son boulot qui compte à ses yeux. Son boulot, et cet enfoiré de Boscorelli. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il ne s'était pas réveillé après cette fusillade. 

Tôt ou tard il est certain qu'elle choisira Boscorelli plutôt que lui. Pour de bon. Elle l'a déjà choisi tant de fois par le passé. 

Fred déteste cet homme. Si imparfait, si arrogant, si inconscient. Bien plus encore maintenant qu'au début. Il ne comprend pas ce que Faith lui trouve. Fred a toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle, alors que Boscorelli s'en moque complètement. 

Jamais Fred ne s'est senti menacé par qui que ce soit. Lui et Faith ça remonte au temps du lycée, et depuis cette époque elle a toujours été sienne. Personne n'a jamais osé remettre ça en question. Et puis Faith a rejoint les forces de police et Boscorelli est entré dans leur vie. Depuis, plus rien n'est pareil.

Il ne comprend pas comment Faith a pu s'attacher à lui. Evidemment, il lui est reconnaissant de veiller sur elle pendant leur service, mais après tout ça fait partie de son boulot, il n'a pas vraiment le choix non plus. Mais Boscorelli est aussi, et surtout, responsable de tous leurs problèmes. Des problèmes qu'elle ne se serait jamais attirée toute seule, il le sait, car ce n'est pas son genre. Du moins ça ne l'était pas jusqu'à il y a encore quelques années. À force de côtoyer ce minable elle a changé. Elle est devenue plus revêche. Elle se rebiffe plus facilement contre lui. Elle hausse le ton plus facilement, aussi. 

À force il a fini par s'habituer aux regards noirs de Faith lorsqu'il ose dénigrer Boscorelli devant elle. Mais ce jour-là en particulier, alors qu'il remettait en question leur amitié jusqu'à sa base, il a bien cru qu'elle allait le descendre. Pour sa défense, à l'époque il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, si Boscorelli était son meilleur ami et était aussi important pour elle qu'elle le prétendait, elle ne lui avait rien dit concernant son cancer. Elle avait prétendu ne pas tout lui dire – alors que Bosco était capable de se moquer de lui pendant des semaines s'il avait le malheur de péter une fois au lit – mais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la confiance.

La vérité c'est qu'il ne comprend pas que Boscorelli ne soit pas présent pour elle dans des moments comme ça alors que Faith, elle, a constamment besoin d'être présente pour lui en cas de coup dur. C'est comme si les problèmes de Bosco étaient au-dessus de ceux des autres. Des siens également. De ceux de sa famille. Combien de fois Faith avait-elle menacé de le foutre à la porte – elle avait d'ailleurs fini par le faire, une fois – plutôt que de fournir autant d'efforts pour l'aider qu'elle le faisait pour son partenaire ? 

Pourtant, quand le sujet a le malheur d'être abordé – toujours au cours d'une dispute, évidemment – Faith s'entête à prétendre que Boscorelli est bien plus présent que Fred ne veut l'admettre. Que son partenaire est même parfois plus présent que lui, son mari, et que c'est justement ce qu'elle lui reproche. De ne pas la comprendre. De ne pas faire d'efforts en ce sens. Et ça, ça lui reste à chaque fois un peu plus en travers de la gorge.

Tant de fois par le passé il s'est moqué de cette relation que Faith et Boscorelli partagent. Étrange. Instable. Ambigüe. Et pourtant foutrement solide. C'est ce fameux jour, précisément, face à la menace silencieuse dans le regard de Faith, qu'il a compris qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids. Il ne l'a pas accepté tout de suite, mais il a su. 

Un jour Faith choisira Boscorelli plutôt que lui. 

Qu'il aille au diable.


End file.
